


Oh, I know

by distelhawk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Seriously nothing but fluff, and not my entirely best work, and the maria/sam fandom, bc they need more love, i just really wanted to contribute SOMETHING to both the stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distelhawk/pseuds/distelhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s going to kill you, you know?”</p><p>Sam threw back his head and laughed, eyes never leaving Maria’s smartly dressed figure on the other side of the room.</p><p>“Oh, I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 40 minute "Need something that has Sam/Maria and Stucky", sleep deprivation and Christmas spirit fuelled fluff ... blip. 
> 
> Maybe someone enjoys?

It wasn’t exactly the party of the year - not that Steve was the best man to hold judgement, but he trusted Tony’s assessment – but still it was nice. There was a tree, the eggnog was good and Clint, even after most of a bottle of red, still managed to sing surprisingly on-key. Even if his lewd gestures at Phil, who was trying to vanish into a corner without much success, kept getting worse. He’d have to put Natasha on that and soon, Steve decided. If anything, just so the team still was a team by Boxing Day.

Except for Thor, who was in London with Jane and her entourage, all of the Avengers were there plus a small number of SHIELD refugees. Well, refugees. It was probably more that Clint had threatened 2 weeks on the couch for whenever Phil got back into town if they didn’t see each other at least shortly during the holidays. Skye, a quirky young woman from Phil’s new team, was currently showing Tony how to mix a new cocktail. Steve was vaguely worried. But they were watched over by both Melinda May, who Tony had claimed even scarier than Natasha (which had resulted in a smirk so dark, even Clint had shuttered in fear when he’d looked at Natasha) and Maria Hill. Tony had nearly wailed in despair, Maria had downed a fifth of scotch in one go while she smiled at him.

“Well this is nice”, said a voice filled with laughter next to Steve and he found himself smiling when Sam passed him a bottle of cold beer. They settled against the wall, shoulder to shoulder, letting themselves be entertained by everyone else.

After a while, Steve nudged Sam’s shoulder.

 “She’s going to kill you, you know?”

For a moment it seemed as if Sam was going with a counter question, but then his eyes flickered back to the bar where they had been for the last 20 minutes, threw back his head and laughed, eyes still never left Maria’s smartly dressed figure on the other side of the room.

“Oh, I know.”

“Well good then. You ever going to tell her?”

For a second, something suspiciously close to sadness shadowed Sam’s face. A blink of an eye later, it was gone. “What? That when she broke us out of that HYDRA-van it was like the fucking son rose for the first time? Yeah, that sounds like me.” Sam shook his head then threw Steve a quick smirk. “Don’t worry,” he said, still grinning while he began to walk away. “It’s all good.”

Steve shook his head, trying not to let the worry show on his face. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

For a while, Steve was by himself. Clint and Sam sang a horribly cheesy Christmas song together, arm in arm, before Clint stumbled of the make-shift stage and nearly fell on top of Skye and Bobbi on his way to Phil. Tony was behind the bar, mixing something while Bruce made sure whatever it ended up being wouldn’t explode. Pepper, Melinda and Natasha were curled up on the couch in deep discussion and Steve … Steve was content. He had meant what he’d said to Bruce. It was good to be together like this, not spending another Christmas by himself and yet …

“Jees, Stevie, you look like you’re gonna cry.”

Steve froze. Even his heart, he was sure, stopped beating for just a moment. Then he felt a hand slide over his hip and the tip of a frozen nose bore into his neck.

“Didn’t think I’d letcha drink all the eggnog yourself, didcha?”

Air rushed back into Steve’s lungs, his heart thundering behind still a little out of rhythm and his free hand drifted down, “Bucky,” he nearly sighed, gripping the hand on his hip tightly, not quite daring to turn around.

“Yup,”

And now the frozen lips followed the tip of the frozen nose, very gentle brushing over his neck.

“How are you … you said you didn’t know if …” A second hand snug round his waist, bringing Steve’s back flush with Bucky’s chest.

“Ssshh,” he said, nipping at Steve’s ear. “Later.”

Steve took a breath, meaning to argue because … because he still couldn’t wrap his head around Bucky, here, with him again. Bucky so … so himself. He smelled like frozen air and adventures, but he also smelled like home, not like nightmares, cryo-sleep and gunpowder.

But Bucky just gripped him tighter, swaying them to the music.

“Later,” Steve agreed. Because how could he not.

***

No one seemed to have noticed Bucky arrive, or they didn’t care (or maybe they had grown some manners and let them have some privacy). It was late now; Pepper and Bruce were in the process of dragging a protesting Tony to the elevators. Steve still wasn’t too sure what it was, with the three of them. Or more, if it was normal these days. But he hadn’t made the effort to look into it either. The three of them seemed happy, and that was what mattered.

Natasha was talking to Phil who had Clint’s head in his lap, stroking through the blond hair in a way that suggested it wasn’t the first time. Melinda and Maria had started clearing things away, even if JARVIS tried to protest weakly, while Bobbi and Skye where sucking on sugar canes and wearing silly elf-hats, apparently content.

Steve felt the corners of his lips twitch, at the domesticity of it all, turned his face to press a quick kiss to Bucky’s very stubbly chin and saw Maria roll her eyes nearly fondly.

She was by herself now, on the balcony, a tumbler of amber liquid her only companion.

“Give me a moment,” Steve said before unwrapping himself from Bucky’s embrace. He turned around for the first time, just to make sure. Bucky grinned and Steve’s heart tripped over itself a little because the grin was so much more carefree, mischievous nearly, than before.

“Go on,” Bucky gave him a light shove. “I want a beer anyway.”

By the time Steve heard the door to the balcony swish closed behind him, Bucky had not only found a beer but also Sam, there was laughter in his eyes and Steve was glad.

“Captain,”

“Maria,” Steve answered, noting the way her eyes flashed to his, cold, for a moment before turning warm.

“Right, yes. Steve.” She followed Steve’s gaze and snorted after a while. “Well, you must have been a good boy this year, _Steve_ , that’s a big kinda Christmas present.” Her tone was dry, but Steve was pretty sure he heard the same fondness shine through.

“Looks like it,” he agreed quietly, fumbling with the edge of his sweater and suddenly unsure if he should be here.

“Rogers?”

“Yeah, I …” He stole a glance through the window again; suddenly pretty sure he really shouldn’t be out here. They were adults, all of them. And if Sam didn’t want to say anything … Steve had let himself be lured by the syrupy feeling of settlement. Even with Bucky gone, Steve had not felt … alone. And he was surrounded by couples and …

“He’s good, he’s having fun.”

“Bucky? Yeah, he looks … better, a lot better.”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Right, that too. I actually meant the Falcon.”

Oh? “You do know he has a name?” It was meant to flip, a quick quip to ease … well, his own tension probably.  Maria though, looked at Steve for a while before she turned her eyes on Sam again.

“Oh, I know Captain. I _know_.” She nearly smiled. “But he’ll have to work a lot harder before I start calling him by it.”


End file.
